Where Worlds Collide II
by Wild Gunman
Summary: The sequel to Where Worlds Collide....
1. Return My Gohan!

Where Worlds Collide II   
  
By Frank Candiloro.   
  
Saturday, November 7th 1988   
9:00pm   
  
Marty McFly walked out of his house to grab the morning paper. His band had done an audition at Sun Records and it was posted   
in the paper if they made it or not.   
  
As soon as he grabbed the newspaper, something dropped from the sky and landed on Marty's front lawn. Marty looked up.   
  
He gasped. He saw Trunks's Briefs's time machine from the Dragon Ball Z dimension that he had visited a year ago.   
  
"Trunks?!" Marty said.   
  
The hatch of the time machine slid open and out stepped a young man about his age with straight black hair that looked familiar.   
  
"Marty!" The man said. "You're here!"   
  
"Who are you?!" Marty said.   
  
"It's me Gohan!" The man said.   
  
"Gohan? But he's only 11 years old and you look like you're my age." Marty said.   
  
"I've grown up all this time. To you, a year has gone by since you last saw me. But for me, it's been 6 years!" Gohan said.   
  
"I see." Marty said. "Why are you here though?"   
  
"Bulma made me another time machine that could hop through time and space like yours does. Anyway, in my time, I have another   
personality. I am known as..." Gohan started.   
  
Gohan then pressed a button on his watch and his clothes were replaced with a green gi and black pants, a red cape and a strange looking   
helmet. He then did some weird moves.   
  
"THE GREAT SAIYAMAN!!!" Gohan yelled.   
  
Marty raised an eyebrow. "O....k."   
  
"I am a super hero!" Gohan said.   
  
"I see." Marty said.   
  
"I've been having some trouble fighting crime lately and I was wondering if you could come back to my world to be my sidekick!" Gohan said.   
  
"Well I don't know..." Marty said doubtfully.   
  
"Don't worry. It will be fun. I'll even teach you how to fly!" Gohan said.   
  
Marty's eyes blinked. Ever since he was 8 years old, he always wanted to fly.   
  
"Ok then." Marty said. "Is that time machine big enough for both of us?"   
  
"Sure! Hop in!" Gohan said.   
  
Gohan got into the first seat of the time machine while Marty got into the second.   
  
Gohan set the destination time, which looked a lot like the time display Doc Brown had in his DeLorean Time Machine, to   
November 12th 784 6:30am. Marty noticed that the date that Gohan put in was the date that Marty came back to the future from   
1955.   
  
Then, the time machine rised up, and sped off in the air.   
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED --------------


	2. Future Boy!!

Chapter II  
  
November 12th 784 6:30am  
  
"There it is Marty!" Gohan said.  
  
Marty looked out the window and saw the Capsule Corporation. It had grown a bit since Marty was there but that was because 7 years had gone by.  
  
Gohan landed the time machine. A woman with blue-green hair and a red dress walked out. Marty recognized the face at once. It was Bulma Briefs.  
  
Gohan and Marty both got out. Bulma said something in Japanese.  
  
"Huh? Why can't I understand what she is saying?" Marty said.  
  
"Here put this in your ear." Gohan said. He handed Marty a small universal translator, the same ones that Doc had.  
  
Marty put it in his ear.   
  
"Marty! Good to see you!" Bulma said.  
  
"It's nice to see you again, beautiful as always." Marty said with a wink.  
  
Bulma blushed. "Thanks. Come in. Come in. You too, Gohan."   
  
Marty, Gohan and Bulma walked inside. An eight year old boy with purple hair was watching cartoons on a huge television set.  
  
"Hey, is that Trunks?" Bulma said.  
  
"Yes." Bulma said.  
  
"Hi Trunks." Marty said. "Man, the last time I saw you you were a baby!"  
  
"Who are you?" Trunks said.  
  
"Trunks this is Marty McFly. He's from the very distant future." Bulma said.  
  
"Oh hi!" Trunks said. "You look super strong!"   
  
"Oh, I'm probably not as strong as you." Marty said.  
  
"Of course not!" A familiar voice said.   
  
Vegeta stepped in.  
  
"Oh, uhhh hi Vegeta." Marty said.  
  
Vegeta smiled. "Well, if it isn't The Time Traveller. Wat's happened now? Are some more Androids gonna beat us up? You know one more android came along, some loser called Cell. He wanted to absorb Android 17 and 18, but they were destroyed by you, so we trained and killed him instantly." He said.  
  
" I see." Marty said. He turned to Bulma. "Gohan said I was going to be his sidekick or something."  
  
"Ah yes, he was. I have just the costume for you." Bulma said. She put here hand in her pocket and pulled out a wristwatch. "Put this on and press the red button on the side."  
  
Marty put on the watch and pressed the red button. His clothes were changed. He was wearing the same costume as Gohan, except it was blue, not green. The Helmet was also different, looking like a Ancient Roman helmet with a pair of futuristic sunglasses attached.  
  
"Whoa!" Marty said when he looked in the mirror. "Don't I look flashy!"   
  
"You need a name." Gohan said. "Think of one."  
  
Marty thought for a while, then the perfect name appeared in his head.   
  
"I know! Future Boy!" Marty said.  
  
"Err... okay." Gohan said.  
  
"Do you know how to fly?" Trunks asked.  
  
"No I don't. By any chance, you wouldn't happen to have some hover boards around would you?" Marty asked.  
  
"Ah no, I don't think we do." Bulma said.  
  
"That's ok. You can use Nimbus." Gohan said.  
  
"What's that?" Marty said.  
  
"It's a flying cloud that my dad used to use. Let's go get it." Gohan said.  
  
Marty pressed the red button again and returned to his normal self. They got in the time machine once again and flew off.  
  
They reached a small house by a huge lake. Marty recognized it as Goku's house.  
  
Gohan landed the time machine. He and Marty got out.  
  
Gohan knocked on the door. The door opened and a small boy that looked like Goku appeared.   
  
"Hi Gohan!" The boy said. He turned to Marty. "Uh, who's that?"   
  
"I'm Marty. I'm one of Gohan's friends. I'd like to borrow this Nimbus cloud if you don't mind. I'm Gohan's sidekick." Marty said.  
  
"Cool! Come in! I'm Goten, Gohan's brother."  
  
Goten got out of the way and Marty and Gohan stepped inside. Marty almost bumped into Goku.  
  
"Hey Marty! Long time no see!" Goku said.  
  
"Hey Goku! What's happened since I left?" Marty said.  
  
"This monster called Cell came and wanted to absorb Android 17 and 18-" Goku started.  
  
"It's ok!" Marty interrupted. "Vegeta already told me!"  
  
"What's going on?" A feminine voice said. It was Chi Chi, but her hair was pulled back.  
  
"Marty! What brings you here?" Chi Chi said.  
  
"I'm Gohan's sidekick!" Marty said.  
  
"Really? Who are you? Great Saiyaman Jr?" Goku said.  
  
"No Dad, he's Future Boy! Show them Marty." Gohan said.  
  
Marty pressed the red button and turned into Future Boy.  
  
"Wow! Cool!" Goten said.  
  
Goku and Chi Chi's eyes widened. "Well, that's......great." Chi Chi said.  
  
"Come on Marty, lets go get Nimbus." Gohan said.  
  
Gohan and Marty went around the house. A small yellow cloud flew up to them.  
  
"What's THAT?!" Marty cried.  
  
"It's Nimbus. Hop on!" Gohan said.  
  
Marty stepped on. It felt just like a skateboard.  
  
Gohan changed into the Great Saiyaman and flew off.  
  
"Wait for me Gohan!" Marty yelled.  
  
"Go Nimbus!" Marty shouted.  
  
Nimbus flew into the air. Marty was struggling to keep his balance, but so far he was doing ok.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED ----- 


	3. Power Level: 275 million?!?!

Chapter 3  
  
"Hey Gohan!" Marty yelled. "How do I ride this damn thing?"  
  
Gohan looked back at Marty wobbling on Nimbus. "Just relax yourself and you'll be fine. Don't concentrate so much." He said.  
  
So Marty relaxed and got balance of Nimbus.   
  
"Hey it worked!" Marty said.  
  
Marty flew up to Gohan.  
  
"So where are we going first?" Marty asked.  
  
"We will just scan the town for any troubles." Gohan said.   
  
They were soon flying above a huge city. Marty could see a motorcycle gang speeding on the road, causing havoc on the oncoming traffic.  
  
"This looks like a job for The Great Saiyaman!" Gohan said.  
  
"And his sidekick Future Boy!" Marty said.  
  
They flew down on the road and landed right in front of the gang. The gang swerved and stopped.  
  
The leader looked up. "Hey, its that Great Saiyaman dude, but whos that guy over there." He said, pointing to Marty.  
  
Marty looked up. "I am The Great Saiyaman's partner, his sidekick, his second in command! The one, the only...."   
  
Marty put one arm in the air. "FUTURE BOY!!!!!!" He yelled.  
  
The gang just stared at him, wide eyed.  
  
"Riiiight" One of the gang members said. "Here's something for the future!"  
  
The gang member got out a chain and threw it at Marty. Without thinking, Marty grabbed it with ease and pulled it back. The gang member went flying and slammed head first into a tree!  
  
Marty gasped. He wondered how he got so much strength!  
  
Gohan looked at him wide eyed. The gang looked the same at him too.  
  
The gang member who went flying rushed back and said. "I'm so sorry! Really! I didn't mean to I was just having a joke that's all yeah a joke and...."  
  
Gohan cut off his babbling. "Just be respectful for the other traffic now." He said.  
  
"We'll do that! Thank you!" The Leader said cowardly. He and his gang members then raced off.  
  
Gohan turned to Marty. "Lets check you power level Marty..." He said.  
  
* * *  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" Gohan yelled when he saw Marty's power level in the Power Level machine that Bulma made.   
  
"275 million?!?!? That's as strong as I am!" Gohan said.  
  
"I wonder how you could be so powerful..." Bulma said.  
  
Marty switched back to his normal self. All of a sudden, the power level changed.  
  
"Hang on! Look at this! The power level is decreasing! Its only 5 now!" Gohan said.  
  
"How could that be?" Marty said.  
  
"Hmmm. Hey Marty, turn into Future Boy." Bulma said.  
  
Marty did. The power level increased to 275 million.  
  
"Wow! It's the suit!" Gohan said.  
  
"The suit?" Marty said.  
  
"Yeah, every time you put the suit on, your power level increases." Bulma said.  
  
"So, every time I'm Future Boy, I get stronger." Marty said.  
  
"In a nutshell, yeah." Bulma said.  
  
"Wow! I'm pretty strong!" Marty said.  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah." Gohan said. "Whatever you say Marty."   
  
TO BE CONTINUED---- 


	4. Chicken?

Chapter 4  
  
Marty couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was totally beyond his imagination. It just wasn't normal.  
  
There he was, sitting in front of Goku, who was stuffing about what looked like 2 tonnes of noodles in his mouth, judging by the pile of bowls next to him.  
  
Gohan was also stuffing his face full. Goten was the same.  
  
"How can you guys eat so much?" Marty said.  
  
"You know, that's just what Krillin says!" Goku said.  
  
"Its our Saiyan blood. Saiyans eat a lot." Gohan said.  
  
"Gee I never would have guessed that..." Marty said sarcastically.   
  
Chi Chi was still cooking for Goku's demands.   
  
"How can you cook so much?" Marty said to Chi Chi.  
  
"Oh I'm used to it. They just have really big appetites." Chi Chi said.  
  
"I see." Marty said, eating his own food.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day Marty was flying on Nimbus to Gohan's high school.  
  
"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Marty said.  
  
"Sure! You can meet some my friends!" Gohan said.  
  
They landed on the roof of the school. Marty and Gohan switched back into their regular forms and went inside.   
  
The students were already inside.  
  
The teacher looked up. "Excuse me Gohan but who is this young man with you today?" He asked Gohan.  
  
"This is Marty, he'll be here for a couple of days." Gohan said.  
  
"Really? Why is that?" The teacher said.  
  
"I'm an exchange student from a school far away." Marty said quickly.  
  
The teacher bought it. "Very well, Marty and Gohan. Please sit down.  
  
Marty followed Gohan up the steps to his desk. A girl with blond hair and another girl with long black hair tied in pigtails was there.   
  
Marty sat down. The blonde looked at him.  
  
"Hi!" She said friendly. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Marty. I'm a friend of Gohan." Marty said.  
  
"Neat! I'm Erasa, and this is Videl." The blonde said, pointing to the other girl.  
  
"Oh, hi." Marty said.  
  
"So how do you get to school, Marty?" Erasa asked.   
  
Gohan spoke up. "Oh, he gets a lift from me!" He said.  
  
"Oh ok." Erasa said.  
  
A boy with long blond hair leaned forward. "Hey Gohan, who's this?" He said, pointing to Marty.  
  
"Sharpner, this is Marty." Gohan said.  
  
Sharpner just looked at Marty. "Hmmm, you don't look pretty strong. I bet I could beat you in a fight." He said.  
  
"Yeah right. You couldn't beat an egg." Marty shot back.  
  
"You play baseball Marty?" Videl said for the first time.  
  
"Uh, yeah, sort of." Marty said.  
  
"NO-ONE is as good as me in baseball I am the greatest swinger in the world!" Sharpner said, jumping up and swinging his arms around like a batter.  
  
Marty wasn't impressed. "I've seen better swings on a playground." He said.  
  
Sharpner's face went red. "ALRIGHT THAT'S IT KID! I'm challenging you to a baseball match! My team against Gohan's team. You're on Gohan's team! And you better be there!" He shouted.  
  
"Forget it!" Marty said.  
  
"What's the matter? Are you chicken?" Sharpner said.  
  
Marty's blood boiled when he heard that. Despite what he learned 102 years ago from his great-great-grandfather, he still got angry.  
  
"ALL RIGHT YOU'RE ON LOSER!" Marty yelled.  
  
Gohan sighed. "Great. Another baseball match." He said. 


	5. Fu....sion!

Chapter 5  
  
Marty reluctantly stepped up on the batters mat and took the baseball bat from the shelve. He raised it above his hip.  
  
Sharpner was looking at him with a smug smirk.   
  
"Prepare to die Farty!" He yelled.  
  
"It's MARTY!!!!!" Marty yelled.  
  
Sharpner threw the ball. Marty swung the bat. The ball connected with the bat and went soaring through the air.   
  
Gohan jumped up. "Yay! It's a home run!!"   
  
Sharpner dropped his pitching glove to the ground. "Blast it!" He yelled.  
  
* * *  
  
"I really showed that jerk Sharpner today! You should have seen the look on his face! Someone should have brought a camera!" Marty said to Gohan as they flew back to Gohan's house.  
  
Gohan landed on a field nearby. Marty also landed there.  
  
"Hey Gohan why are we stopping here for?" Marty said.  
  
"Marty, I want to try out a new technique with you. It's a very interesting technique, and I need your full co-operation to pull it off." Gohan said.  
  
"Really? And why is that?" Marty said.  
  
"It's called The Fusion Dance." Gohan said.  
  
"What's that?" Marty said.  
  
"It's this dance which lets us fuse into one being." Gohan said.  
  
Marty blinked. "How do you do this dance?" Marty said.  
  
"Well first you have to stand like this." Gohan said. He held out his right arm to the right and then held out his left arm to the right. He then lifted up his right leg in a triangular position.  
  
"Be careful with this. It needs to be perfect. It needs to be a mirror image. So when I am standing like this, you should be the opposite of me, with your left arm to the left and your right arm to the left. Got it?" Gohan said.  
  
"Uh, yeah." Marty said.  
  
"Next, do this." Gohan lowered his leg and moved on his tiptoes, while turning his hands in a semi-circle direction. While doing this he said. "Fu....."  
  
"Then do this." He put his arms and legs back to the original position he started with and said. "...sion!"   
  
"Remember be careful. Then do this." He stretched out his right leg and moved his arms in a quarter direction, with both of his hands one above the other and pointed his index fingers. "Ahhh!"  
  
Gohan stepped back up. "Ok there we are. This lasts for 30 minutes. After 30 minutes the Fusion will wear off. Now let's try it." Gohan said.  
  
"Yeah ok." Marty said.  
  
Gohan stood on the right and Marty stood on the left. They began the fusion dance. Unfortunately, as Marry was moving on his tiptoes, he lost his balance and fell to the ground hard on his bottom.  
  
"Ow! That hurt!" Marty said.  
  
Gohan pulled him back up. "Don't worry about it. It just takes some practice that's all. Let's try that again." He said.  
  
So they did. But it just wasn't working. Marty kept on tripping and falling.   
  
"Ok let's try again." Gohan said.  
  
They did. They managed to get it but Marty held out two fingers instead of one and fused.  
  
There was a spark of light. Marty and Gohan were no longer there. Instead there was a fused form.  
  
It bore resemblances of both Marty and Gohan. It was also incredibly thin.  
  
Marty felt weird. He could read Gohan's thoughts.  
  
The fused form raised his hands.  
  
"What the?" Gohan thought.   
  
"What happened?!" Marty thought.   
  
"We must up botched up the fusion somehow. How many fingers did you hold up?" Gohan thought to Marty.  
  
"Uh, I think it was two." Marty thought.  
  
"You're only meant to put one finger up! I told you before that it had to perfect to work proper!" Gohan thought.   
  
"You mean we're stuck like this forever?" Marty thought.  
  
"No. It only lasts for 30 minutes." Gohan thought.  
  
Those 30 minutes were the longest 30 minutes that Marty had to wait for.   
  
But eventually, 30 minutes passed. The fused form flashed and split back into Marty and Gohan.  
  
"Man, this is going to be difficult!" Gohan said.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED----- 


	6. A New Evil

Chapter 6  
  
Marty yawned. Lectures were always dry and boring to him, no matter what world he was in.  
  
Suddenly, Videl's watch beeped. Videl spoke in it.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" Videl said.  
  
"Videl! A huge android is terrorizing Ginger Town! You've got to hurry!" The watch spoke.  
  
Marty turned to Gohan. "An android? I thought we destroyed all the androids."  
  
"I thought so too." Gohan said.  
  
Videl jumped up and ran out of the door.  
  
"Don't you think we should go too?" Marty said.  
  
"Yeah, but how? The teacher doesn't let us go on toilet breaks." Gohan said. "But I have an idea."  
  
Gohan started tapping his foot on the ground. The ground started to shake.  
  
Some of the kids panicked. The teacher did too.  
  
"Get under the tables now!" The teacher screamed.  
  
"Now's our chance Marty!" Gohan said.  
  
Quickly Marty and Gohan got up and ran out the door. Marty signalled for Nimbus and flew off with Gohan. They then transformed and flew to Ginger Town.  
  
They landed. Marty saw a huge man with brown hair, sunglasses, a leather jacket and blue jeans. To Marty, he looked like Arnold Schwarzenegger from The Terminator.  
  
He was holding a gun, and was terrorizing all the people.  
  
"Good god! It's Metallic!" Gohan said.  
  
"Who's Metallic?" Marty said.  
  
"My Dad told me that when he was a kid he fought the Red Ribbon Army, which Dr Gero was a part of. Dr Gero created this huge killing machine called Sergeant Metallic. My Dad destroyed it, but for some reason it came back." Gohan said.  
  
"Maybe Dr Gero worked on it again before he died." Marty said.  
  
"It doesn't matter. I'm going to destroy it!" Gohan said.  
  
Gohan sped up to Metallic.  
  
"Hey you big hunk of tin!" Gohan said.  
  
Metallic turned around, motionless. Gohan tried to punch him, but Metallic was made of steel, and Gohan went flying. He bumped into Marty.  
  
"That guy is strong!" Gohan said.  
  
"Maybe if we both attack him together, we can defeat him." Marty said.  
  
So Marty and Gohan tried punching and kicking him. Metallic fell over, but he didn't stay down for long. He got back up and punched Marty right in the face and kicked Gohan right in the shin.  
  
Despite the face that Marty had a mask on, it hurt like hell.  
  
"Damn that android!" Marty said.  
  
"We just have to keep on trying!" Gohan said.  
  
Marty and Gohan had no idea that Videl was watching this. She was battered and bruised by Metallic.  
  
Marty and Gohan continued to fight the huge hulk Metallic, but it just wasn't working. Metallic kept on anticipating their every move, and it was all too much for Marty and Gohan.  
  
"Hang on , I will do the Kamehameha on him!" Gohan said.  
  
Gohan put his hands to his left hip in a circular position and started powering up.  
  
"KA.MEH.A.MEH.A!!!" Gohan shouted.  
  
Gohan fired the huge blast at Metallic. The blast exploded and a huge brilliant flash of light appeared, temporally blinding Marty, Gohan and everyone else who was watching.  
  
When the light cleared, Gohan was shocked to see Metallic still there, only a little damaged.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Marty said.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED----( 


	7. The end of Metallic

Chapter 7  
  
"There is only one thing to do. We must fuse!" Gohan said.  
  
"But we haven't perfected it yet!" Marty said.  
  
"We have no choice. We must do it!" Gohan said.  
  
"Ok." Marty sighed.  
  
They both standed apart. Then, they did the fusion dance absolutely perfectly.  
  
Marty and Gohan were gone. In their place, was a new hero. The Great Future Saiya Man!  
  
The Great Future Saiya Man flew up to Metallic. Metallic tried to hit him. But The Great Future Saiya Man dodged them with great accuracy and started to hit back. He even flew up in the air and smashed Metallic in the jaw. Metallic stumbled onto the ground, but he soon got back up.  
  
But The Great Future Saiya Man wouldn't give up. He continuously fired KI blasts at Metallic. When he was finished, Metallic was no more, it was truly the end of Metallic for good.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Marty stepped out of Gohan's time machine and walked back to his house.  
  
  
  
"So long Gohan! It was fun!" Marty said.  
  
  
  
"Oh you bet! Thanks for helping out!" Gohan said.  
  
  
  
Then the time machine rose up in the air, and flew off to the next dimension.  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END.  
  
  
  
Copyright Frank Candiloro 2001. 


End file.
